


Experiments

by minkhollow



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna get away from the stress of HBP-era Hogwarts, and something reaches a resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> oxoniensis' porn battle again, prompt of 'Muggle things' this time.  
> I am not JKR; I'm just borrowing her characters (and the Room of Requirement).

Ginny's not at all sure how Luna got the things to work; she says she found them in the Room of Requirement one time the DA wasn't in there, and came back to see if creative Charms would get around the need for electricity. (Luna claims that if it never leaves Hogwarts, they won't see any trouble over it.)

Not that it matters, as the television and video player are a perfect distraction from OWLs and boys and Quidditch and Death Eater plots and the monster in Harry's chest and... well, everything. Sometimes they bring homework, but today it's just the two of them, a sofa, and a few Muggle films.

Around halfway through the second one (some sort of caper involving a telephone box doubling as a Time Turner), Ginny realises Luna's watching her more than the film. "What?"

"Oh, just some idle curiosity."

"What about?"

Luna shrugs. "Why everyone's so worried about boys." Her arm is around Ginny's shoulder, but it's been there for most of the afternoon, other than when she changed out films.

"I'm not, really. Other than Harry and Ron, but that's because they're in danger so often."

"You date a lot of boys."

Ginny shrugs. "It's what you're supposed to do."

"But do you really want to?"

Before Ginny can ask for a clarification, Luna leans over and kisses her. Ginny knows she should stop, knows her mother would never recover from the shock of her only daughter not wanting a husband in general and Harry in particular - but truth be told, she's wanted this since the DA meetings last year, and now that she knows Luna's interested... well.

She's got a hand up Luna's shirt before she can stop herself, not that Luna seems to mind; she thinks they really ought to have a bed to pursue this properly, and suddenly they do. Luna tips over from the sudden lack of support, and pulls Ginny down with her - on top of her.

"Merlin, Luna, I didn't know--"

Luna smiles. "You didn't look closely enough." She turns her attention to removing Ginny's shirt, kissing what she uncovers.

"Oh - how long?"

"I think since I met you," Luna says, after a pause at Ginny's cleavage. "It's hard to say for sure, but I thought it was long past time that you knew."

Ginny recovers enough of her composure to equalise the clothing situation a bit. "Mum's going to have a fit, but--" She lowers herself next to Luna, reveling in the feel of skin on skin. "Oh, I don't care."

"It's Harry I'm worried about. If he tries to call this the result of Malfoy's plotting, I'll hex him."

"I'll help," Ginny says, starting to laugh - but it turns into a gasp as Luna's hips move against her.

The film's over, when they're finally spent; neither of them move to rewind it and catch up, or put another in.


End file.
